


Be More Cryptid

by The_ironic_ghost



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Be more cryptid, F/F, F/M, Follows the musical plot loosely, Forgiveness, Jeremy is really tired, Let them all rest please, M/M, Micheal is a werewolf and I love him, They all have daddy issues, Trans Jeremy Heere, bmc au, boyf riends - Freeform, but also fluff, pins and patches if you squint, richjake, the squip is a scientist, winged Jeremy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_ironic_ghost/pseuds/The_ironic_ghost
Summary: A winged boy named Jeremy lives with other “experiments” in a lab in the New Jersey woods with the Squip, a failed scientist who has to live with his mistakes. When the Squip takes an interest in Jeremy giving him claims of “fixing him and giving him a better life” he accepts. This is unnerving to his best friend Micheal who is determined to get to the bottom of the squips plot.
Relationships: Christine Canigula/Jeremy Heere, Jake Dillinger/Michael Mell, Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Kudos: 9





	Be More Cryptid

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is the first fanfiction I have worked on, and this is based on my be more cryptid au, I will gladly accept constructive criticism  
> There will be a piece of fanart if accompany each chapter  
> Art of the characters and reference sheets can be found on my Instagram  
> @the_ironic_ghost_
> 
> This chapter is a little short but the following will be longer.

A/N for reference here are what all the characters are to avoid confusion  
Jeremy: Harpy/ winged person  
Micheal: Werewolf  
Christine: Fawn/ deer centaur  
Rich: Fire imp  
Jake: Merman/ part fish ( only has his tail when he's in water)  
Brooke: Satyr  
Chloe: Gorgon  
Jenna: A normal human girl who stumbled upon a bunch of half human kids in the woods, she smuggles them movies and stuff.

**Cp.1**

Jeremy's eyes opened groggily as the sunlight hit him making him squint and screw his eyes shut to avoid them being burnt, he had somehow fallen asleep outside, great he was gonna be sore now. He yawned and lifted himself up a bit in an attempt to give his back some relief from falling asleep on the metal wall of a rather large building.  
This metal building was in fact  
 **The lab** , a hidden structure in the middle of the New Jersey woods where the squip, a seemingly failed scientist, conducted his experiments in secrecy and also where he seemed to reside. Jeremy and the squips other experiments lived here too (even if they didn't really have much choice in the matter) but in another building or in the case of Jake who due to being part merman/fish slept in the water. They had mostly free roam of the surrounding woods and brush.

Jeremy stretched out feeling a soothing sensation of drawing out his tight muscles and flexing out his wings.  
Jeremy has wings large white wings protruding from his back they were white but had brown fading from the top and at the tips of his primary feathers. Jeremy was never fond of his wings; they tend to jut out awkwardly; he can't always control their movement. He also has the problem of getting feathers everywhere.  
Jeremy is clumsy even without wings but they cause him to hit people in the face with them and knock over various objects. He also puffs up in defense when he gets startled, much to the delight of Micheal, rich, and Jake. Christine and Micheal say it's cute but Jeremy thinks quite the opposite. He also has feathers trailing his arms hands and lower back.

Damn I guess bad posture plus slouching against a metal wall doesn't really do wonders, he thought with irritation. He had passed out here and not on any comfortable surface due to the fact he was up all night.  
Jeremy's arms were still sore and tight from the needles and samples the squip got, as of recently he's been running more tests, and has been doing them at night which was unfortunate for Jeremy's sleep schedule.

  
The tests leave Jeremy sore and confused but he never objects, the squip has his reasons and Jeremy doesn't ever argue, they don't really say anything to each other anyway, besides getting scolded sometimes for knocking something over with his wings.

Jeremy was just enjoying the warm afternoon light that was falling over him when he heard footsteps coming this way, Jeremy knew who it was by the faint sound of indie music playing. He laid his head back against the metal wall and closed his eyes.

  
Micheal walked up music blasting in his ears loud enough for others to hear, he moved in rhythm along with the music, his tail swaying and fluffy ears perked up. He pulled off his headphones when he saw the pale boy sitting quietly in the light wings draped along his sides slightly curved around him.

Micheal gave a gentle smile and took a seat next to jeremy “Hey man you look pretty deep in thought there” michael spoke up amused, as he tilted his head up to feel the rays of sun the light hit his face giving it a nice caramel glow, his yellow slightly brown-ish eyes lit up looking like honey.

  
“I don't know dude, i dozed off and now im thinking that the universe is really wants me to keep napping” Jeremy respond with a long sigh and slouched back down against the wall his feathers made it so it wasn't as painful for him to lean against it, the wings were - _sometimes_ \- useful.  


Jeremy expected micheal to stay with him and bask in the rays of the sun but instead he rose and hovered over him and with a gentle smile extended a hand “Well dude i didn't see you at all last night you must be tired, but your all covered in grass and rocks and shit bro, i don't want you to have to spend hours getting it all out of your feathers and knowing you i'll have to help you again. Let's just go back inside. You can sleep when you're in the actual comfort of ya know a bed, preferably your own. But ya know feel free to pass out in mine to ya know”  
“Screw you! That only happened once” Jeremy replied with a huff but groggily got up anyway

Jeremy and Michael moved back inside. This time not the lab but a different section of the building, it was more overgrown but it was where the kitchen and beds were.

Jeremy remembers fondly of running through these halls as a kid tripping over his feet and wings like the clumsy child he is, Micheal would always help him up and make sure he was okay before continuing, rich would just laugh.

  
The lab was built by none other than the Squip himself, (no one knew if that is his name or if he just straight up didn't have one). But he built this lab and home? Facility? It was unclear. There were rooms and beds and of course, the science lab. The squip and all his ‘ experiments’ resided here and mostly kept to themselves . Except the squip had taken a slight interest in Jeremy as of recently, hes called for jeremy before but recently its been more frequent and its been only him.

  
This to jeremy was strange and normally he'd tell everything to michael, especially when the (probably mad) scientist has taken an interest in you, but not only does jeremy know michael would only worry and tell jeremy to stop going with the squip, but jersey wa also, very curious, if anything dangerous happened he'd tell someone and stop but for now, Jeremy wanted to know, Damn teenage curiosity is kinda a bitch.

Jeremy and Michael strolled down the hallway keeping small light conversation Jeremy was a little too tired to hold as they had reached Jeremy's room at the end of the corridor .  
It was surrounded by various things such as some books, a collection of marbles and posters he and Michael had collected over the years. The bed was covered in blue sheets that are always disheveled due to the problem of jeremy being a restless sleeper due to his wings always jutting out at night.the room was certainly not the cleanest and jeremy knew it always looked kinda shit and you could always find feathers in some corner of the room but he didn't really bother with it too much.

Jeremy let out a sigh and collapsed face first into his bed, or nest as Michael would call it. Jeremy let out a groan and buried his head into the contents of the bed. Micheal let out a small laugh “Oh my gosh, dude you look deceased'' michael said, holding back a chuckle. '' Well maybe I am, mell” Jeremy responded dryly, muffled by the pillows, Michael giggled and then stopped and there was a pause.

  
Micheal shifted and fidgeted with the sleeves of his iconic red sweatshirt. “ uh, I don't wanna pry but.. Where were you last night, you seem exhausted and disappearing into the night.. Isn't like you” Micheal wore a gentle but still serious expression. Jeremy turned around to face Michael sitting up on the bed. “I was just out taking a walk, ya know being all existential and thinking about” he paused for dramatic effect then flopped down of the bed “ the Horrors of life and dread and despair ya know my usual teenage angst ” At the dramatic display micheal let out a loud laugh and jeremy joined in giggling.

  
” Well i'm gonna let you get some sleep and continue you angsty brooding now, before you pass out mid conversation” Micheal gave a wave and turned to leave.

  
Micheal left the room and his eyes dropped as he lingered. Jeremy told a lie then, Micheal knew he could essentially read Jeremy like a book, it was fine, but it worried Micheal.

He closed the door to jeremy's room and stood a bit outside, Jeremy would tell him when he's ready, this didn't stop michael from worrying but he wouldn't pry. Micheal walked off pulling his headphones back on and let his mind wader elsewhere.


End file.
